


Steven's Favor

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pink Diamond is alive theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: One day, Steven pops out of Lars' head and asks Lars for a favor. A big one.





	Steven's Favor

Lars laid down to relax in his quarters.

 

He didn’t need to sleep much, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get exhausted, especially after what they had gone through to get that Floatanium.

 

Just as his head hit the pillow, the intercom buzzed.

 

“What is it?” He asked.

 

“We’ve finished processing the Floatanium, Captain!” Rhodonite announced.

 

Lars’ exhaustion quickly went away at the sound of good news.

 

“Yes!” he exclaimed, “Twins, plot a course for Earth and prepare for hyperjump at my command.”

 

“Right away, Captain/Aye-aye Captain!” The Rutiles replied through the speaker.

 

Suddenly, Lars got that oh-so-familiar feeling in his hair and, lo and behold, Steven popped out onto the floor in front of him.

 

“Hey Steven!” Lars said, “You got here just in time. We’re about to finally jump to Earth!”

 

Steven for some reason didn’t share his enthusiasm, having a somewhat somber look on his face.

 

“Dude, what’s wrong?”

 

Steven sighed.

 

“Lars, I need a favor.”

 

“...What kind of favor?”

 

—

 

“Wait a minute, let me get this straight,” Lars said as he paced around the room, “You mean to tell me that you believe that Pink Diamond— the Gem as far as anyone else knows was shattered by your mother 5,000 years ago —is actually still alive, and that she was somehow _communicating_ with you on the Jungle Moon?”

 

Steven nodded nervously.

 

“And now you want us to turn our ship around— a ship that’s just about ready to go to Earth, mind you —so you can confirm your hunch?”

 

“...That’s the long and short of it, yeah,” Steven chuckled, “Sounds like a pretty stupid request, right?”

 

Lars shook his head.

 

“It’s not stupid at all Steven. And I mean that honestly. I mean, how else do you explain seeing through the eyes of a dead person? It’s not like gems become ghosts or something when they die!”

 

Lars turned back to Steven, who seemed unconvinced of his sincerity. He sighed.

 

“It’s just that…They’ve been looking forward to Earth for a long time, and-”

 

“Okay, okay, I get it. It was wrong to even ask that of you. I’m sorry.”

 

Lars turned and looked at his reflection in the window. He ran his fingers along the scar on his eye.

 

“Steven...You saved me. You saved me in every way a stupid kid like me could’ve been saved.”

 

He turned to Steven.

 

“You brought me back to life! I can never hope to repay you for that. I...owe you, big time. And if finding out the truth really means that much to you, then I don’t see what’s wrong with taking a detour back to that moon.”

 

Steven lunged forward and gave Lars a hug.

 

\---

 

“Captain on the bridge,” Rhodonite announced as she abdicated the Captain’s chair once Lars and Steven entered the room, “And Steven! Glad you could make it!”

 

“Course set for Earth, Captain/Ready to go, Captain,” the Rutiles both said.

 

“Change of plans, Twins. We’re heading back to the moon where we fought Emerald.”

 

“Captain?”

 

“That’s an order.”

 

“R-right...”

 

“Just a minor detour,” Lars reassured them, “Earth’s not gonna be going away anytime soon, and we have more than enough Floatanium in the tanks.”

 

Everyone was fine with that answer...until Padparadscha entered the room.

 

“What a remarkable development! Steven’s here, and he’s going to ask Lars if we can change course!” Padparadscha announced.

 

All the Off-Colors (except for Paddy) turned around and looked over at Steven for several awkward seconds.

 

“I don’t recall giving the order to look away from your posts,” Lars said to defuse the situation.

 

The Off-Colors immediately turned back to their stations.

 

“Lars,” Steven whispered, “Are you sure you wanna do this?”

 

“Dude, I’m helping you. Of course I’m sure. Question is, are you sure?”

 

Steven was quiet for a moment before saying “Yes. I’m sure.”

 

Satisfied with that answer, Lars stood up.

 

“Twins,” he began, “Engage.”

 

And in the blink of an eye, the Sun Incinerator warped back the way it came.


End file.
